Chapter 329
Growth (成長 Seichō) is the 329th chapter of manga, Baby Steps. Characters in Order of Appearance Summary Takuma continues banging his serves out and his last serve is clocked at 236 kph. Takuma leads 3-1 in the second set. Synopsis Chapter 329 opens with the announcement "Game, Egawa. 2-0. Second set." The audience is fired up. With this, if Takuma holds his service games, it's his win. Ei-chan's shocked by yet another shot that exceeded his expectations, and one at the most important point, at the top of the second set. He thinks that it's too aggressive whatever the circumstances. Even though he's doing the things he has to do, he's being beaten. Then he sees Takuma looking at him and throws off that mindset; he tells himself it wasn't a shot that he could have done anything about. He shifts to thinking about breaking back and not losing his concentration. As Takuma tosses, Ei-chan dashes forward and manages to return the serve, which is clocked at 211 kph. Takuma's intent on rising to complete dominance from thereon. He thinks that the unbelievable situation of that guy from 2 years earlier competing against him here and now is already happening. So when he's gotten absolute advantage is when he'll focus his energy and go forward. Takuma puts away the ball. 15-0. Ei-chan thinks he doesn't get the impression that he can't break at all, and he's able to predict the course of Takuma's first serve quite often. After the serve is how to steal the advantage. Takuma rushes the net, so Ei-chan sinks the ball at Takuma's feet. Takuma's return again has Ei-chan at a disadvantage. Ei-chan considers his options, then decides to go for a sudden shift from defensive to offensive. The ball gets past Takuma, but it's out. 30-0. Takuma's next serve is an ace clocked at 226 kph. 40-0. Ei-chan's prediction for that serve was off and he reminds himself that his predictions aren't always correct. After that, Takuma's serve goes into the net. Ei-chan expects it would put pressure on the second serve, but Takuma pulls off an ace at 221 kph. Game, Egawa. 3-0. Second set. The crowd erupts: Takuma held overwhelmingly; 221 kph on a second serve is unreasonable; he's too strong, so strong Ei-chan can't do anything about it. Ei-chan's mom is all tense and worried. As Ei-chan writes in his notebook, he tells himself not to fret. Nothing could be done about that game, either. He focuses on analysis: at the start of the second set, the probability for Takuma's first serve was 60%; with just this game, it was 75% and serves exceeding 200 kph have continued going in. He thinks Takuma's in his best condition. Ei-chan doesn't think Takuma's condition will continue all through the match, but also concludes that he's out of time. Ei-chan's surprised by the call of "Time." Ei-chan's first serve is clocked at 154 kph, but the course is wide enough that Takuma's off balance though he manages a strong return. Ei-chan sends the ball down the line, thinking that if Takuma doesn't go to the net, he (Ei-chan) has the advantage. Takuma uses his forcible approach shot that flattens and rushes the net. Ei-chan sees this and sets up one step faster, then sends the ball deep on the opposite side of the court, and Takuma can't even touch it. 15-0. Takuma's play confirms for Ei-chan that Takuma is aiming for another break. Ei-chan thinks that he won't let Takuma do things the same as earlier, and that with this game, he's grasped the technique for breaking. When Takuma's flattening forcible approach shot goes in, it was powerful; however, the forcibleness also results in errors, and it isn't easily used against E-chan who's started to grasp its timing. Moreover, Ei-chan consistently controls the ball front and back, left and right, above and below, so that Takuma doesn't go to the net. Even when Takuma is able to go to the net, Ei-chan deploys a thorough change of pace so that Takuma doesn't turn it to his advantage. No matter how much time it took, Ei-chan continued to attack and somehow pulls off a decisive shot. Game, Maruo. Count: 3-1, Second set. Yukichi, Kageyama, and Himeko look relieved. Ike's expression is more on the level of "Not bad!" Ei-chan looks at the scoreboard and thinks he won't be broken more than this. But he also tells himself he needs to break more than once to win. He focuses on Takuma's serve and manages to send it in the right direction even though it's clocked at 230 kph; unfortunately his return goes into the net. 15-0. Despite this, Ei-chan looks elated. He thinks, "5 more centimeters." The audience is shocked by yet another 230 kph serve and notes that Takuma's serves are steadily getting faster, but also that Ei-chan is steadily starting to match the timing. Takuma sets up for his next serve, thinking that today he doesn't feel like he'll be off. The serve is wide and is clocked at 236 kph. Even though Ei-chan managed to lunge for it, he doesn't touch it. The crowd erupts: 236 kph; an improvement on the fastest today; seriously?!; does he intend to win with just serves? Ei-chan is also shocked. Navigation Category:Volume 35 Category:All-Japan Championship Arc